


First Kiss

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, princess starla and the jewel riders
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: First kisses should never be this awkward.. Especially when your father's wolf has to help..





	First Kiss

Jared winced as he watched his daughter and that knight attempt to.. Oh.. No, heads were not supposed to thunk together when you were trying to kiss the other person, he mentally whined. He let out a wearied sigh and hoped that they'd figure it ..out.. Well.. That was different..

"Thank you, Goliath," he called down to his wolf after his wolf purposely bumped Drake into Gwen, knocking the pair down and initiating their first kiss.

-

Drake mentally freaked out, of course - this was his princess he was kissing. What if she didn't like him?!

**Author's Note:**

> fluff, fluff, glorious fluff - short and sweet to boot


End file.
